


Buena puntería

by WriterNonsense



Series: Ocultos entre las sombras [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel intenta tenderles una trampa, aunque no cuenta con que quizás es demasiado transparente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buena puntería

Laurel convence a Tommy para que les invite el fin de semana a su casa de campo, sabe que tiene arcos y flechas allí y varias dianas, después de todo su padre es un aficionado a la arquería. Cree que es una buena manera de acabar de confirmar su teoría. Una cosa es tener una libreta llena de datos que sobre el papel parecen correctos, la otra es ir acusando a dos millonarios sólo con eso. Necesita estar cien por cien segura antes de poder tomar una decisión.   
\- Venga, Ollie, será divertido. ¿Recuerdas las risas que nos echábamos con la mala puntería que tenemos? - Laurel le sonríe, apretando las manos en puños bajo la mesa. Nota por el rabillo del ojo cómo Helena se yergue en su asiento.   
\- Tenemos planes. Además, una cosa que no eché de menos en la isla fueron las burlas de Tommy por mis destrozos con el arco.   
\- Llevamos planeando esto meses, no me digas que te vas a echar atrás. Por favor.   
Sonríe, la viva imagen de la inocencia, y finalmente, Oliver accede. Laurel le abraza, satisfecha, aunque su emoción disminuye un poco cuando nota cómo de rápido la deja ir Oliver. 

Helena da vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, están en su zona de entrenamiento, rodeados por las flechas de Oliver y los ordenadores.   
\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Lo sabe!  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? De jóvenes íbamos siempre a esa casa a divertirnos, Tommy presumía de lo bueno que es con el arco, yo me emborrachaba y no daba ni una, y Laurel se reía de los dos. Puedo volver a hacerlo.   
\- ¿Aunque no te hayas vuelto a emborrachar en qué, seis años?   
A pesar de que desde que encarcelaron a su padre Helena suele tener controlada su ira, a veces no puede evitarlo, y se descontrola. Como ahora, que alza las manos al aire, gruñendo, y acaba lanzando lo primero que encuentra por los aires, hacia Oliver. Es un bolígrafo, que acaba ensartado en la pared opuesta, atravesado por una flecha.   
Oliver baja el arco, pero dos segundos después, otra flecha hace compañía a la anterior, esta vez atravesando una de las pelotas de tenis que siempre rondan por allí.   
\- Helena...  
No le hace ni caso, pero en vez de seguir lanzándole objetos, le ataca por la espalda, y Oliver lucha con ella, ambos forcejeando para hacerse con el control. Acaban en el suelo, Oliver sobre Helena, sujetándola con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Jadean por el esfuerzo, y Helena ríe, aunque Oliver acaba con sus carcajadas cuando la besa, con fuerza.   
La deja ir así que Helena le abraza, empujándole para colocarse encima de él, y le nota sonreír entre beso y beso.   
Diggle se los encuentra así cuando llega, y carraspea, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando los dos se levantan sonriendo. 

Oliver sopesa las flechas, no son tan buenas como las suyas, ni están tan afiladas. Pero sabe de sobras que no importa qué esté lanzando, acertará. Helena se le acerca, con otro arco, dándole un golpe en el pecho con él.   
\- ¿Sigues creyendo que no sabe nada?   
Sacude la cabeza, apartándola de Tommy y Laurel, que están preparándose para empezar con la primera ronda, absortos en las dianas.   
\- Lo reconozco, Laurel no ha sido muy sutil durante la comida. - Y eso es quedarse corto, porque su amiga no ha dejado ni una sola vez de insistir en lo emocionada que estaba por volver a "jugar a los arqueros" como en los viejos tiempos. Helena también ha tenido razón en otra cosa, Oliver no es capaz de emborracharse, no con ella también en peligro, no piensa perder el control de esa manera, y además, aunque Helena lo tiene más fácil porque le sigue costando ser paciente con un arco, si Laurel sabe lo de Flecha Verde, también sabe lo de la Cazadora.   
\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Porque como hable con su padre, estamos perdidos.   
\- No la creerá, ya demostré que no soy el vigilante.   
Helena mira a Tommy, acertando en el centro de la diana, mientras Laurel les llama.   
\- ¡Es vuestro turno!   
Oliver se acerca a hablarle a Helena al oído, de lejos parece que le dé un beso.   
\- En vez de apuntar a la diana, apunta a otro sitio, parecerá que fallamos. - Es más sencillo así, si crean objetivos ficticios podrán mantener su charada. Helena asiente, mirando más allá de las dianas, donde ha quedado una de las ventanas del salón abierta. La mesa sigue puesta, y puede vez algunas de las copas.   
\- Te dejo la copa de vino, yo me quedo esa escultura tan pretenciosa. 

Laurel les ve acercarse, cada uno con un arco y un par de flechas en las manos. Es el momento. Cree que ha conseguido engañarles y no sospechan nada, eso espera, al menos haber herido lo suficiente el orgullo de Ollie como para que quiera quedar bien y acierte.   
Pero en vez de ir él primero hacia la marca frente a las dianas, Oliver se aparta y extiende el brazo, cediéndole su puesto a Helena. Se prepara, sujetando el arco con una mano temblorosa, y Oliver se acerca a ayudarla, enseñándole cómo colocar los dedos.   
Es casi como en los viejos tiempos, aunque por aquel entonces era ella la que intentaba acertar, y Oliver solía llevar unas cuantas copas de más encima. Por eso siempre fallaban, preferían tontear mientras Tommy era el único que se lo tomaba en serio.   
\- Ahora.   
Helena deja ir su flecha, y los cuatro siguen la trayectoria con la mirada. Roza la diana, pero se pierde más allá del prado, hacia la casa. La ven entrar dentro, y Laurel espera que los sirvientes no estuvieran cerca.   
Oliver sabe que no, ve mucho mejor de lejos desde que volvió de la isla, y también ve cómo cae la escultura, duda que el padre de Merlyn esté muy contento con ellos cuando lo descubra.   
Eso le hace sonreír. Sí que parece como en los viejos tiempos.   
\- ¡Ollie, tu turno!  
Laurel se acerca, observando con cuidado sus movimientos. No detecta mucha diferencia en cómo cogería ella el arco o las flechas, no parece tan seguro de sí mismo como Tommy o su padre, pero sin duda se coloca con precisión, apuntando a la diana.   
Su corazón parece detenerse cuando la flecha escapa, y contiene el aliento, esperando. Jadea cuando la flecha parece querer irse con la de Helena, y tienen otro tiro perdido.   
Ha fallado. 

La flecha atraviesa la ventana abierta, va directa hacia la mesa. Atraviesa una de las copas, aún llena, y el vino se derrama por el mantel, como una gran mancha de sangre. Acaba clavada en la pared, a meros milímetros de su compañera.   
Ambos han acertado.


End file.
